Behind the scenes
by Agent Aleu
Summary: They on the a quest to save their son. Both are parents to Henry, but is this something more than that? It starts on Hook's ship in the mist of the night. "I want to thank you," Emma tells Regina. Might changed to Rate: M, for later chapters.
1. Welcome aboard!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows or characters...sadly!**

I just started shipping Swan queen so I decided to give it a shot! It's base on season three.

Emma's POV:

I couldn't sleep it was the first day on the ship, and I just didn't get use to the rocking just yet. The ships would sway from side to side, something it would sway so much on one side just as I thought you were going to tip over it would sway back to the other side. This ship wasn't that bad, but I never been on a boat this long in my life. That didn't matter. What matter was getting my son back!

As I was looking over the side of the boat, I leaned onto the wooden railing. The wooden was smooth and glossy. Whatever Hook did, he made sure his ship was in good hands. I expected there would be a lot of battle scars on the ship. But there wasn't as many as I thought. After all it is a pirate ship so there were a couple. The ocean's wave looked so peaceful. I could smell the salt in the air, and I liked it. The ocean wasn't big on me, but this was actually nice. It must of been growing on me. The moonlight was reflecting onto the ocean's surface. The stars were bright tonight as the moon as! It gave off plenty of light.

"Sea sick, Swan?" A voice out of the blue pierced the air.

I jumped turning around seeing Regina staring at me. Her arms crossed over her busty chest. Just the slightly bit of cleavage was showing on the top of her shirt.

"No, couldn't sleep." I replied as I leaned back against the railing of the ship.

"Same here...I worried about my son." She sighed as she looked up into the sky.

"Our son.." I corrected her.

Was it just me, or did that sound weird? The child had two mother and one father, that never was there. A child shouldn't have three parents. But did Neal either count as a father, maybe just a sperm donator.

"Miss. Swan-" But I stopped her before she could carry on.

"Regina, Henry claimed me way before I ever claimed him...if you want me to stop claiming him. Then when we find him, talk to him about it."

Regina rose a brow at me shocked that I said that too her. Then before she could reply, I walked up to her at her side. "You raised him up to the point when he came after me...and I never got to say it. But I thank you for giving him a good life I couldn't."

I began walking off, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. And I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Emma, you don't have to thank me for that."  
Good night, Regina." I walked back into the cabin on the ships. My parents shared a room, Hook and Rumple shared one since Rumple refused sharing one with Regina. Lucky me I got stuck with her as a bunk mate.

Once I was in the bed I felt the ship rock even more. And it seemed like my eyes wouldn't watch. Lately and I don't just mean on the ship, I was seeing another side of Regina. Oddly enough I liked that Regina better than when I first met her.


	2. Day two!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor the show, sadly. **

**And a thanks for my followers and lovely reader! I wouldn't be here without you!**

**Regina's POV**

Why did Emma thank me? That was weird, and a first. Whatever the reason was it could wait. I was tried, and I knew if I was going to find my...our son I had to be fully rested. So went back into the cabin seeing Emma sleeping on her side. I supposed she was sleeping since her back was towards me. I crawled into my bunk, and sighed. Took a deep breath taking of our conversation back there. Emma showed me kindness and it was real. I was a good lair myself and knew when someone was faking or not. And Emma Swan wasn't faking.

The next morning the ship was swaying back and forth rather fast. It caused me to roll and hit the wooden wall. "Damn!" I cussed under my breath.

"Now getting who is getting sea sick?" Emma's voice broke through my train of thoughts on the ship's rocking.

"No, I just don't like being woken up in the morning." I then sat up looking at her seeing she was buttoning up her shirt. My eyes watched her hands move up her buttons swiftly.

"Okay I'll leave then, I don't like a grumpy Regina." Her expression was slightly amused as she walked out of the cabin.

That's when I laid back looking up. And I narrowed my gaze a crack in the wood. Drip! A drop of seawater hit in the eye. "Dammit!" I nearly shouted, and then swung off of the bed so quick my head felt light.

Then I rubbed my eyes until the salt cleared. And I hated this ship. What in the heck did Hook do to it? The outside of the ship was a lot better in my opinion, which no one cared what I thought. At least no one on the ship! I walked out of the cabin, and onto the top dock. Everyone were out there mingling. Charming and Snow talking with Hook. Emma and Rumple talking, which was odd in my book. I swore Rumple hated Emma. I walked over to Hook, not wanting to talk to the icky couple. But I need to speak with Hook since he was steeling this ship to neverland island.

"Oh good morning Queen." Hook smiled at him. That smile was trying to be sly, or charming, but it wasn't going to work on me.

"How many more days do we have to be on this ship?" I asked not even bothering to greet the couple, nor say good morning. Since it wasn't a good morning.

"If the weather is good, I would say four or five days!" Hook informed me. And I lost it.

"Five days? Do you know what could happen in five days? He could get hurt or else die! I swear you-" I was yelling at me and then a hand was on my shoulder. This caused me to pause and gaze over my shoulder. There she was the savoir. She came to save Hook's ass! That's exactly why she came over here. I spun on my heels. "Regina..." She said softly.

"What?" I snapped at her.

That's when she took my wrist, as she looked at them before tugging me out of earshot.

"I know...I was mad too, but fighting about it isn't going to get us there any faster. It will make it seem longer." Emma explained. I looked down as she was still holding my wrist, and that's when she let go when I took notice.

I couldn't say anything to that since she was right. And she looked into my eyes and then I just walked off to the edge of the ship. The ocean was nice to look at it. It was peaceful, and it gave me a lot to think about. It was like when I used to bake in Storybrooke I would bake and let my worries wash away, and while it was in the oven. I would just get lost in time until the timer went off.

I heard footsteps, and I hoped to Gods it wasn't Snow to come cheer me up.

"Regina, we'll find our son." Emma then leaned against the railing as she looked at me.

"I know this, Swan." I replied.

"Then why do you look so down?" She then shifted so her back was against the railing. Her arms across over her chest.

"I'm sick of being on this ship with idiots..." I mumbled as my lips pressed tightly in a line.

"Aww and I thought we were getting to be friends.' Emma laughed joking around. It caused me to smile.

"Well stop thinking, it doesn't suit you Swan." I looked at her smiling with amused expression.

She rose a golden brow at me. "Well evil doesn't suit you." Then she walked off. Slowly I turned around watching her walk off. What in the world did that mean? I watched her closely and she went straight to her parents. Snow eyed me down, but I ignored it as I glanced around the ship. My stomach growled...I was getting hungry. Moments later Hook was calling everyone for fish and chips. Now that's wasn't my ideal meal, but it would fill me up. So I couldn't complain too much that is. I followed everyone as he was serving the food. Snow began on how fresh the fish was, and how healthy it was. Her damn attention just made me want to puke on her plate.

Now I had no idea why Emma kept complaining about how her parents didn't raise her. Man if I was her I would be happy about that. Snow and Charming would have drove me into the mad house before my eighteen birthday. I didn't see much of Snow in Emma, I saw more Charming than anything. Emma was lucky she came into this world instead of growing up in lala land. I lived with Snow it wasn't fun! So I knew it would have drove Emma crazy if she got raised by the goodie goodie woman!

Hours have past and no one did any about walk around the ship talking about storybrooke and their old life. I didn't do anything about listen to this idiots, and walked around. I was already tired. The sun was setting in the far. The yellowish orange color was beaming onto the ocean's surface as the sky got orange and red. It looked like a fire. The wave reminded me of a fire's flame licking up towards the sky. But there wasn't any smoke. Just the colors paced in the sky and horizon's line. There I stood for a moment getting lost in the fire like colors. Then the ship moved raggedly, and it reminded me I was heading towards the cabin.

I walked into the cabin and then yawned while covering my mouth. Then before I settled down on my bunk, I remembered there was a leak over my bunk. Hell no! That's when I got an idea and a smirk crept up on my red lips. I then got onto Emma's bunk leaving her with the bunk with the leak above it. She could deal with it, if she was the savior and all. She could tough it out. There I laid in her bed, it smelt of her. And the ocean's breeze which had a twang of salt in it. Mmm...I thought to myself smelling the scent on the pillow. It was mixed with salt, ocean's breeze and Emma. My eyes lids were growing heavy. Soon I began drifting off into a light sleep.

"Regina! That's my bunk.." Emma's voice woke up out of my beauty rest.

I didn't bother opening my eyes to look at her. I just simply replied. "Not anymore...my bunk has a leak above it. You can have it...deal with it."

I didn't feel a reply back for a couple of moments. So I slowly opened my eyes. "Holy shit!" I gasped seeing Emma leaning over me. "Dammit don't scare me like that..." I mumbled.

"Regina get in your bed..." Emma protested.

"Nope...and I tend to cuddle so you sleep over there." I grumped at her, and then rolled onto my side with my back facing her.

Then I felt the bed move, and I rolled onto my other side quickly seeing Emma's face inches away from mine. "Hey I told you I tend to cuddle..." Hoping it would scare her away.

"Oh well this is my bed and I ain't leaving it." Emma informed me.


End file.
